bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
5th Dimension
The 5th Dimension is the furthest the Multiverse stretches before the Edge Wall. When the Multiverse was first created, it had 10 Dimensions, but everything beyond the 5th was condensed and fused into the Edge Wall. The 5th Dimension itself is a reality that exists outside of the standard accepted space/time continuum. Because of this, it does not change from timeline to timeline, and neither do the Bulk Beings, which are the most powerful and populous of the sentient native species of the 5th Dimension. The only other species native to the 5th Dimension are Mind Parasites and the Dimension Peepers, which are both classified as animals, although the Mind Parasite is somewhat sentient. Due to its five dimensional properties, this reality functions off of a completely different set of physics than those found in typical three dimensional environments. However, some laws of physics, such as gravity, still seem to apply. When a being from the 3rd Dimension enters the 5th Dimension, they will process it as being a surreal version of the 3rd Dimension. Within the 5th Dimension, there is truly no light or darkness, and thus there are no shadows or anything of the sort. However, 3rd Dimensional beings will process it as such, and Bulk Beings do not seem to notice any light or darkness within the 5th Dimension, despite what beings of the 3rd Dimension may see. For example, the Courthouse is always located by a very bright star above it. The Bulk Beings themselves seem to simply know where it is by memory. The appearance of the 5th Dimension to 3rd Dimensional beings is often in grey, for reasons unknown. However, as the player moves from area to area, color hues change, sometimes going from vibrant colors to monotone colors. Structures seem to randomly build themselves and then disassemble as quickly as they were built. Some structures are permanent, and are used as "houses" by Bulk Beings. The most notable and most intricate structures are the Courthouse and the Citadel. The Courthouse is the capital of the 5th Dimension, where The Mode, Public Service League, and Observation Corp reside. The Citadel is the headquarters of the Military League and Crimes Unit. Within the Citadel, relics from other Dimensions, such as Shapes from the 2nd Dimension and shadows from the 3rd Dimension, are held and contained, alongside some Extramultiversal artifacts. From the 5th Dimension, the player would be able to access virtually any place in any timeline on the 3rd Dimension. Distance in the 5th Dimension also works strangely. For example, a landmark may appear to be miles away, but walking for 20 paces suddenly brings you there. Also, if one walks 5 feet in the 5th Dimension and then goes to the 3rd Dimension, they could find themselves to have moved 5 light years. The 5th Dimension has a different passing of time, and no day or night cycle. However, the 5th Dimension has a year cycle, referred to as "rotations". Space Stones and other Titanian Armaments, such as Titanian Gauntlets, cannot function within the 5th Dimension. Category:Dimensions Category:Lore